Demonic Dogpile
by DrunkManSquakin
Summary: After an incident with a massive seal upon his ancestral homeland, a familiar blond finds himself... and the island he stands upon transported to another universe entirely. Needless to say, the appearance thereof leads to a local organization... asking a few questions. Shenanigans ensue upon their recon party's arrival. Collab with Spyash2; OOC!NaruXHarem; Oneshot; M for a reason!


**Well, wouldn't ya know? When writer's block strikes, cutting loose and writing some shameless smut can be quite fun and therapeutic. Who'da thunk, eh? Lmfao! XD**

 **On the Claymore side, this takes place during Cassandra's generation, in case you're wondering. Her unnamed friend has been given the name Miranda for the purpose of this fic by my collab partner, Spyash2. Check him out if you haven't already! He and I have done some more NarutoXClaymore crossovers, which can be found on his profile.  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and Claymore. Those who do are Masashi Kisimoto and Norihiro Yagi respectively. This is a completely fan-based work made neither for the sake nor hope of monetary compensation. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **This fanfic is not for children! It contains blood, violence, graphic sex, group sex, oral sex, petting, creampies, dubcon, noncon, molestation, swearing, and abundant evidence of its two authors' collective depravity. It's also an AU crossover with a perverted, overpowered, kinda rapey Naruto and runs heavily on "porno logic" as opposed to... well, common sense, lol. Turn back now if you don't like that shit!**

 **Consider yourselves warned!**

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. He was well aware of this, even in the early years in the Ninja Academy. And to be fair it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. Blame the teachers for not making things more interesting for him.

Seriously, who in the shinobi world, would care to stop and ask you, "who was the one that made the _entire_ forest around the Village Hidden by Leaves?" He listened to the feat the past Hokage's did with rapt attention, but _Goooood_ the way Iruka dragged things out instead of _getting straight to the point of the matter_ put a real damper on the whole experience!

Not to mention the blond had _way_ too much chakra for someone his age. Now that he thought about it, shouldn't the teachers - and the Old Man Hokage at that - have known the damn cause of his problems early on was because of his status of being Kurama's Jinchuuriki?

Or were they really that ignorant?

...

He'd stick for them being ignorant. Naruto _really_ didn't want to think they were doing it on purpose. He would probably smack a bitch… or several, if that was the case.

But that didn't mean he was completely helpless, or dumb for that matter! What he lacked in smarts and overall skill, he made up with in determination, overall unpredictability, and street smarts. He'd also gotten fairly adept at making and utilizing seals. Almost to the degree of him being an expert at them.

Thank you, Pervy-Sage!

However, identifying the more ancient seals… like, around sixty to seventy years old was, at times, a little beyond him.

That was the current problem the sixteen-year-old faced. On the island that used to belong to the Uzumaki Clan, was a massive sealing array that went as far as his eye could see. Which wasn't a lot; quite a few of the places he looked were blocked off by rubble and debris.

He didn't know what it was for or what it was meant to do. It was beyond the blond's expertise, unfortunately.

Damn it, if only Pervy-Sage were here, he would probably know what this seal does. But he wasn't. The great Toad Mountain Sage was dead, and Naruto was likely the only person in the world even close to his level.

He wasn't getting any help, either. The whirlpools surrounding the island made sure of that. And while he may be able to go Six Paths Sage Mode and fly over the whirlpools, he didn't really feel like doing that.

He didn't want everyone to go in a panic, either.

"...I knew I should have taken someone with me," he murmured in irritation. Then with a sigh the blond leaned back and gazed at the sky.

After a long pause, Naruto sighed again and looked back down at the massive seal array. He might as well see what it does. It may not have been the _smartest_ thing he'd do, but c'mon, what were the chances something like this was going to work?

Un-fucking-likely, that's what!

The seal was exposed to the elements for decades; the ink making up the seal was worn down. Some parts of it were faded away entirely. The chances of it working at all were abysmal.

But this is the Uzumaki Clan - they were the foremost experts when it came to the creation of seals. Long before they were wiped out by the combined forces of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri they had thought long and hard, on the capabilities of this massive seal array. That included the likelihood of the ink not being maintained.

All it needed was chakra from an Uzumaki and it would work to its fullest capabilities. A substance Naruto was going to unknowingly provide.

Fingers aglow with chakra, Naruto pressed his digits against the slightly worn ink. The young man let out a startled yelp, and threw himself back as the seal was set aglow without warning. It then spread throughout the entire island; the surrounding sea began to form massive, swirling waves, and the sky blackened as thunder and lightning suddenly pierced the air.

Poor Naruto was caught in the middle of all this; and before he was able to do anything he was blinded by a blinding flash of light. He quickly covered his ears when he heard a sound, like a waterfall. Then he was assaulted by a heavy rush of wind that threatened to blow him off his feet.

After that, everything went dark.

* * *

The atmosphere around the island began to twist in on itself. Above the island itself the sky began to darken and part. The sea, once peaceful, was going wild. The whirlpools surrounding the remains of Uzushiogakure no Sato may have kept the tides in check; but even they could only do so much.

Naruto was lucky enough to be far enough away from the beaches itself. So he remained fairly unscathed from the experience.

Then, suddenly, as if it were an act of god, the sea rose up around the island. The seal matrix Naruto had activated could be seen on the fluid. It started to spin counterclockwise around the island. Then the seal matrix disappeared and the water collapsed like a massive title wave.

When everything settled down the island, and everything on it, was gone.

With the disappearance of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the entire island that went with it, the Elemental Nations went go in a panic that lasted for months.

And once it was learned Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War was on that very same island when it disappeared, nearly the entirety of the Hidden Villages scrambled to find out what had happened to their wayward Uzumaki.

Unfortunately, their attempts to discover what had happened to him would be in vein.

* * *

When Naruto came to, he was assaulted by the light of the sun and a throbbing head. He groaned in protest, before heaving himself up into a sitting position with no small amount of effort. What the fuck was that?

"...I _knew_ I shouldn't have touched that seal." he groaned. Groaning again, Naruto slowly looked around; well he was still on the island and whatever happened didn't seem to affect it. _That_ was comforting, at least.

The blond frowned. Strange… Kurama wasn't saying anything. Normally, he would be yelling obscenities or berating him for his stupidity right about now. Still he wasn't going to disturb his partner. If he wanted to be quiet, then so be it.

With yet another groan, Naruto slowly got to his feet and staggered unsteadily when the blood rushed to his head. He took a moment to recover and set out on over to the beach he knew had the Land of Fire in the distance.

When he got there, nearly ten minutes later, however…

"...That isn't the Land of Fire." he said in a small voice.

The Land of Fire had a lot of trees in the distance. What he saw didn't. It was just a large cliffside. It was too far from anyone to reach, though—except by boat. Feeling weak in the knees, Naruto fell down on his ass and stared at the horizon with wide eyes.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

 _At the same time..._

It was a fairly normal day, for the Organization's Number One. Wait for a Handler to appear, take the mission to kill a youma. Or take part in an Awakened Being Hunting Party. Then wander around until you get a new mission. Rinse and repeat.

But then _it_ appeared. Cassandra fell to a knee in a state of shock; her senses suddenly overwhelmed by a massive source of youki that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It sent a tingle all over her body; something about it... made her want to seek it out.

Looking to her left Cassandra saw her best and only friend, Miranda was in a similar state. Only she was shivering uncontrollably; obviously, due to her being the lower rank of Number Thirty-Five, she was more affected by this presence.

"M-Miranda?" She placed her hand on top of her friends, "Miranda, are you okay?" Deep, panicked concern laced her voice. When she didn't respond Cassandra moved her hand on Miranda's spaulder and lightly shook her.

That was enough to bring her back to the world of the living.

"Wha-what?" She blinked and looked at her friend.

"I said, 'are you okay'?"

It took Miranda a moment to answer. "...Yeah." She groaned before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know…" Cassandra looked towards the general direction she sensed it, with a heavy frown and squinted eyes. "This youki… it's immense—much bigger than anything I've ever felt!"

Miranda looked off in the distance as well with a deeply concerned look on her face. "Is it a new type of youma? Or… an awakened?"

"I don't know." The older woman got back up on her feet. She took a deep breath and found the surge of youki wasn't as bad now. Looks like she got use to it.

"W-Where are you going?" Miranda looked her friend, bewildered.

"To find out where that surge of youki came from." She paused and looked over her shoulder and smiled. "You coming?"

While she was uncertain, Miranda swallowed her fear and gave her friend a wide smile as she nodded. She got up and ran to her friend's side. From there, they set out to discover where the youki was located and whom—or what—it belonged to.

A few days later, both Cassandra and Miranda would run into a handler who had handed them a new job—a simple reconnaissance: locate the being generating such massive youki, and if hostile, they were to eliminate it with extreme prejudice. If it's friendly, then they were to make contact with it. How they achieved this was up to them.

* * *

In another part of the continent—one with green hills and rocky mountains—the Organization's Number Nine, Neideen, was finishing off the remaining youma. Once a party of four who had been preying on travellers, the creatures were not naught but a pile of bloody chunks and a sea of blood.

She swiped her sword, shaking the blood off, and was about to put it in its slot on her backplate. That was when she felt it, caught completely by surprise.

"Guh!" Neideen dropped her sword and fell to her hands and knees. She was completely unprepared for the massive youki spike that just showed up out of the blue. She was slow to recover, but when she did the woman grabbed her claymore and stood back up.

Her unique youki perception allowed her to locate where it was coming from. "The south, huh?"

Now with a destination in mind, Neideen put her sword back in its slot and went to investigate. Organization be damned, she was too curious to find out who and what this youki belonged to.

A few days later, Neideen would find a handler who gave her the same mission as Cassandra and Miranda.

* * *

On another part of the continent—mainly comprised of green hills and flatlands—and walking by herself was the Organization's Number Eleven, Roxanne.

She had finished a job of her own handed to her by the Organization—a solo Awakened Being Hunt. She dealt with it quite cheerfully, using the abilities she'd copied from other warriors in the past. It was how she managed to jump Ranks so quickly, after all.

Roxanne fell to a knee and blinked in bewilderment when a massive source of youki popped up out of nowhere! However, unlike the others she didn't show distress or discomfort… or anything negative, for that matter! In fact, she seemed curious.

The curly-haired blonde scrunched her brow in concentration in an attempt to discover where it was coming from, and smiled when finding out it was coming from the south.

Her smile became cold, sadistic. "I wonder if I can use this awakened being for my own ends?" She got up and followed the trail the youki was coming from.

Like Neideen, Cassandra and Miranda before her, Roxanne was encountered by a handler who gave her the task to seek this… _thing_ out a few days later. The Number 11 was all for it; why pass up the excuse to go there, without being accused of desertion, after all?

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

Cassandra and Miranda gazed on at the island in the distance with suspicion in their eyes—with good reason, no less. That was _not_ there a month ago. And what's more, the youki source was emitting from it. It was just as strong as it was when they first sensed it.

Either the being it belonged to was too arrogant in its power or it simply didn't know how to rein its youki in.

"Well… I'm glad to know I wasn't the only person sent here," a feminine voice began, prompting the women to look in the direction of the person who spoke.

The woman they saw approaching them was fairly good looking and had the pale, blonde hair and silver eyes. Her hair is medium length, and wild and unruly. However, the most striking feature this woman had was the black eye patch over her right eye.

Not a moment later another woman appeared from the foliage. She too was attractive. The woman had pale blonde, curly hair pulled into a pair of high pigtails with her bangs swept to the left. She had a beauty mark below her right eye and wore red lipstick.

She paused and looked at Cassandra and Miranda then at the woman who arrived before she did.

There was a glint in her eye, but no one noticed it. The woman smiled beautifully and cheerfully. "Ah. It seems I wasn't sent here to discover that source of youki alone, then."

"No. It seems not." Cassandra reservedly addressed the two women. "Name and rank?"

"Neideen, Number 9," the woman with the eye-patch answered.

"Roxanne, Number 11," the woman with the beauty mark, said afterwards.

The short-haired blonde nodded and introduced herself. "Cassandra, Number 1."

Her friend then followed suit. "Miranda, Number 35." She then turned to Cassandra and asked, "so, what's the plan exactly? Establish contact or eliminate?"

"We'll see if we can establish contact with the being. If it's hostile, we eliminate it." Then she sighed. "But first we need to figure out a way to get over there," she told them while gesturing to the island a hundred miles or so out at sea.

"Oh?" Neideen walked over to the edge of the cliff and blinked in surprise. "...Was that island always there?"

Cassandra shook her head 'no' but before she could answer Roxanne spoke up as she too walked over to the edge of the cliff. "Of course not. I've been to many places on the continent; I've been here many times, especially. That island was never there before."

Miranda knew something fishy was going on and was quick to point it out. "Strange how it showed up out of the blue. Just like that youki three weeks ago."

"Yes…" Cassandra trailed off in agreement, then she looked to Roxanne. "Is there a pier nearby?"

"Yes, but we will have to backtrack a little." the woman answered. Cassandra nodded acceptingly and quietly gestured for Roxanne to lead the way. She did so without complaint.

Nearly two hours later, the four women reached the pier. While the civilians were jumpy when in their presence, the women were able to get the boat and were rowing across the sea without a hassle.

It took them another five hours to reach their destination.

As they stepped onto the beach and finished dragging the boat to shore, the women took in their surroundings. The island was strange… the flora here seemed so foreign, as if it was from another world, entirely. And the youki presence—it was _here_ on this island. The air was _thick_ with its energy.

Unfortunately, that gave them a big problem: they couldn't pinpoint its origin. It could be watching them right now and they wouldn't even know!

"Ugh… this youki is unreal," Neideen told them. "Looks like I won't be much help in finding its source."

Cassandra surveyed the foliage warily. "In that case, let's stick together."

With that, the women all drew their swords—just in case—and delved deeper into the island. Excluding the sound of their plated boots crushing twigs, the parting of bushes, and the tweeting birds, it was peacefully quiet—almost enough for them to almost drop their guard.

Almost; but not quite…

When thirty minutes passed, they walked up a slightly steep hill and parted a tall bush to get through. Then the group all came to a stop at what they saw.

Ruins. A lot of them.

It was a sad sight to behold.

Miranda was awestruck, however. "Those buildings… if they were still standing, they would be taller than Rabona's Cathedral!"

"The buildings do look different," Cassandra agreed, but she didn't think they would be taller than the Holy City's Cathedral. Just as tall she would agree on—but bigger, as in towering over it? She just couldn't see it.

Neideen furrowed her brow in concentration as she used her youki perception to find the source. She growled in irritation when she turned up with nothing. The air was still thick with the stuff.

Roxanne noticed the Number Nine's mounting frustration. "Problems?"

Neideen scowled, but nodded. "The youki is still too thick in the air." she informed, Roxanne, Cassandra and Miranda. "Whoever's emitting it either knowingly or unknowingly made my perception useless."

Roxanne shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to find them the old-fashioned way, then?"

That was something they all could agree on. Cassandra, being the strongest of the four, took the lead with Miranda, then Neideen and Roxanne following after her. It took them another ten minutes to reach the ruined city.

They were completely unaware the person they were hunting was closer than they thought.

* * *

Completely unaware of his guests, Naruto was busy rummaging through a partially standing building. He was looking for something, anything that could help him find out what the hell that seal was for.

Three weeks of searching, and he came up with nothing. It was utterly frustrating!

"Tch…" Naruto kicked at a desk with a scowl. "Nothing, again. Goddamn it, where do I have to go to find a way home?!" he exhaled harshly and walked out of the room and then the building. Another building down, hundreds more to go.

He would have used Shadow Clones to get the job done faster, but Naruto didn't know anything about this place and wasn't all that eager to find out if there were people on the level of Akatsuki lurking about.

When he finally got outside the boy heard the sound of metal clanking to his right. So he looked and realized with a great amount of surprise that he wasn't quite as alone as he'd initially thought. Four fairly attractive women came into view as they walked out of a corner.

They stopped walking the second they saw him.

Naruto's eyes quickly darted between the four one by one.

A woman with pale, medium-length and messy and unruly hair, who is wearing an eye patch over her right eye and had a silver eye.

Another woman who also had pale hair, pulled tight into two curly pigtails with her straight bangs swept to the left. She too had silver eyes, prominent eyelashes, and a notable beauty mark below her right eye.

The third had a short, pale blonde, layered pixie-cut and a pair of silver eyes as well. Unlike the other three however, she had pointed, elf-like ears.

The fourth had straight pale hair tied into two low pigtails, both hung over her shoulders and chest, and bangs swept to the left. Like the three women before her, she too had silver eyes.

They wore the same uniform; a two-piece, skin-tight cloth bodysuit; over that, tempered steel spaulders and a back plate with two slots in it.

Naruto saw that two of them were right handed and the other two were lefties.

Aside from the shoulder pieces was a leather choker that bore their personal crest, a pair of matching vambraces, sabatons, a fauld skirt, and a short, cloth cape that served no real purpose.

All four women were similarly aged, he noticed.

While he was taking in their appearance, they too were doing the same.

A young man in his late teens; short, yet spiked blonde hair. Ocean blue eyes, and three whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. His clothes were completely foreign to them; burnt orange trousers with a black stripe running down on the outer sides; a mesh shirt with an open zipped black and orange jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm. And finally a pair of boots.

There was an awkward silence when Naruto saw they were holding full-on greatswords in a one-handed grip, as if the damn things weighed nothing, at all!

For the women however, now that they were close enough, they quickly discovered that the youki was coming from him. He was the one they were looking for!

So far he didn't seem hostile…

Seeing as they were armed, and rightly worried, Naruto did the most logical thing that came to mind: he chakra leapt the hell out of there like a bitch.

All four women were visibly startled by the spike of youki as the boy... disappeared. All that was left in his wake was a little dust cloud, unnerving them a bit more, as they got a taste of his speed.

"Well," Miranda muttered, "that was… unexpected."

"Well one thing is certain." Cassandra told them; when they gave her expectant looks the woman elaborated, "He's not hostile. Did you see the look on his face when he saw us?"

Miranda frowned. While she was used to common folk being unnerved by her presence, she didn't like scaring people.

"I think it was more because we had our claymores drawn." Neideen pointed out. "I saw him look at them, moments before he… vanished?"

That eased Miranda's nerves a little. So he wasn't unnerved by them? Just the fact they had their swords out? She didn't know if she should be relieved of it or not—mainly because he may be in fact an awakened… A very powerful awakened.

"He was also confused too," Cassandra added, "It didn't look like he recognized us or what we are."

"...An awakened being who isn't aware of us?" Roxanne skeptically asked.

At this, Neideen replied, "I get the feeling that he isn't one. He feels… different, somehow."

"We won't officially know unless we find him." Cassandra told them, then added after a moment of thought. "This time we'll put our claymores away, so we don't scare him off by accident."

"Sounds good to me," Miranda happily said, putting her claymore back in its slot behind her spaulders.

The others did the same, although Roxanne was more reluctant in doing so; then they delved further into the ruins. Taking the clearest path ahead of them, and in the case of blocked off roads, they bypassed them by going through buildings—and were intrigued by the craftsmanship—often climbing over the rubble itself.

Eventually, after an hour's worth of search, the four women finally found him again.

Naruto looked over his shoulder when he heard the familiar sound of metal plate touching rock. So they followed him? He was about to do another chakra leap to distance himself from the hostiles, only to pause when he saw their swords were sheathed.

That made him turn and face them directly, giving them all a curious but wary look. So they weren't hostile, then? Or were they merely trying to lower his guard and strike then? There's just so many variables.

Shikamaru would've probably figured them out by now, with just a glance. Luckily, he didn't need smarts to figure out their intent. He had his negative emotion sensing for that, and so far, he was getting no such readings.

Unless, they were able to hide their negative intent…

Damn it!

Thankfully, one of them decided to take matters into her own hands, as if she had sensed his inner turmoil. Miranda approached cautiously, her hands raised to show she wasn't a threat. "I'm sorry if we scared you," she said. "We were just sent here to investigate this island after it popped up."

How the fuck he understood her, despite being from a completely different _universe_ , was a wonderful question…

Naruto narrowed his eyes; she partially lied to him just now. "...That's a half-truth. It's not the only reason you all are here."

At this, Cassandra stepped forward. "We could sense the youki you were emitting and were instructed to make sure you weren't hostile," she explained.

"And if I was, you were to kill me, right?" Naruto said; internally, he was wondering if this youki she mentioned was some form of chakra.

Roxanne scoffed. "Isn't that standard procedure for this kind of thing?"

Miranda quickly butted in, before the other could cause a scene, bowing respectfully. "I-it doesn't matter, though, because you clearly aren't. We don't intend to hurt you."

Naruto chortled, "You wanna know something interesting about me?"

The women stared at him curiously, not expecting such a reaction.

Seeing their look, he took that as his cue to inform them. "I have this ability to sense emotions. In simpler terms, if you intended to hurt me, I could sense it. I can even tell if you're lying."

"O-oh…" Miranda gave her best friend an unsure look, which Cassandra returned.

Giving him a disbelieving look, Roxanne scoffed again. "You honestly expect us to believe that?" She had gotten warning looks from Neideen and Cassandra for her troubles.

Naruto, however, gave the attractive woman an easy going smile. "Tell ya' what, to prove I'm not lying, I'll close my eyes and let you hit me."

"A-are you serious?" Miranda couldn't help but ask.

"Completely." Naruto closed his eyes and gave the women an easy going smile. "C'mon, give it your best shot. Besides it's not like you are able to hit me anyway."

Roxanne gave Naruto a flat smile. Unamused. Then to the alarm of Neideen, Cassandra and Miranda, the woman let loose 10% of her youki, changing her eyes from silver to gold, with her pupils slanting down to that of a feline. And then she disappeared from their side as she went on the attack.

Her savage hook punch was gracefully dodged, however, as the blond leaned back slightly with minimal effort. Then, she felt something cupping her sex—prompting her to let out a surprised yelp and reflexively try slapping the boy, only for him to dodge that, as well.

Not once had Naruto opened his eyes. And she was surprised to see his hands were nowhere near her.

"ROXANNE!" Cassandra barked, "stop that, right now!"

What was the most surprising, however, was how the woman replied.

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" She angrily pointed at the still closed eyed Naruto—who was now casually rocking back and forth on his feet—and yelled with righteous, feminine fury. "HE GROPED ME!"

She only got perplexed looks from them. "Are you imagining things? He didn't have his hands anywhere near you," Neideen told her.

"I know what I felt!" Roxanne shot back as she glared at the boy with fiercely wide eyes. "You! Molested! Me! I _know_ you did!"

"Wanna try that again?" Naruto teased; heck, he was pretty much use to this kind of thing from Sakura. And she was scarier. Damn girl would hit him for so much as _blinking_ wrong! Naruto lazily opened an eye and gave the enraged blonde a bored look. "Actually, to give you a better chance at hitting me, I'll let you try to get in as many hits as you want—with help too, if you prefer."

Cassandra was quick to put a stop to that however. As leader of the party, she couldn't let this situation get out of control! "No! No! No more fighting!"

Still angry, Roxanne looked at Cassandra, then Naruto, and then back to Cassandra again. She growled savagely, and stomped her way back to the rest of the group. The woman pointedly ignored the disapproving look she got from Cassandra.

"Shame," a now opened eyed Naruto said with a shrug. Then, he paused and scratched the back of his head with a thoughtful frown. "...What were we talking about again?"

"We were explaining our presence on this island to you," Miranda reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Naruto gave the buildings a brief glance, looked at the ladies momentarily, and then he walked away.

"W-Where are you going?" Miranda asked, as she quickly made to follow him. Cassandra, not wanting her friend to go anywhere near him—she didn't trust him _just_ yet—followed after her, with Neideen merely going with the flow and an emotionally compromised Roxanne stomping after them.

"Oh, you know… places." he replied evasively. "Feel free to follow. It's not like I'm planning to leave the island or anything."

After a few minutes, Naruto eventually came to a stop before a partially-collapsed building. He promptly pulled up his foot and Spartan kicked the door off its hinges and walked inside only to pause and stare. The women followed in after him, and stopped when they saw what he was looking at.

The remains of a family—two adults and a child—were lying on the floor; the parents huddled over the child as if to shielding them.

"Aw, geez…" Naruto sighed in distraught. He thought there would be no bodies of dead Uzumaki in Uzushiogakure no Sato. Turns out he was wrong.

"Never thought there would be bodies here," Neideen said in surprise.

"Neither did I," Naruto said to himself. He moved over and knelt by their side, looking dejected.

He jumped when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked back, the blond saw it was Miranda.

"Are you okay?" she asked; Miranda, hell everyone in the room, noticed how despondent he became upon seeing the skeletons.

Naruto shook his head and looked back at the corpses. "Not really. While it's been 19 years since this happened, it's still hard seeing this… even if I didn't know them."

"Do they mean anything to you?" Neideen questioned him.

"Well, considering they may be my cousin, aunt and uncle… pretty much."

"Wait," Naruto looked at Cassandra, who in turn was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "You mean to tell me they were part of your family?" She gestured to the skeletons in question.

"Pretty much," Naruto grunted, as he got back up; Miranda took her hand off him as he rose. The blond looked at the women with his arms crossed. "This entire island used to belong to my family to be honest. But, they were almost wiped out before I was born. The survivors fled and scattered to keep from getting captured or killed. My mother was one of the lucky ones, since she wasn't there when it happened."

"Why were they almost wiped out?" Miranda asked; she was almost afraid of the answer to be honest. Cassandra and Neideen were curious as to what had gotten this young man's family nearly eradicated. Roxanne, who had calmed down slightly by this point was interested in knowing too.

Naruto shrugged. "Fear is a powerful motivation. They were becoming too powerful." He told them, and the women exchanged looks.

They looked back at him, with Roxanne asking. "How powerful?"

Naruto glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully. Wondering how he could explain it to them without going into the theory of seals. While he may be the closest thing to being a seal master, even he didn't know how the seal on Uzushiogakure worked.

It was just that ancient.

"Well... they did something to this island. And that resulted in it being brought here. Take that as you will." That had gotten him looks of bewilderment and disbelief. He wasn't surprised he had gotten this reaction to be honest.

Roxanne scoffed. "...No, there's no way someone, even an entire family, can be powerful enough to make an entire island appear out of nowhere!"

"You sure about that?" Naruto whispered into her ear, having just… appeared behind her. Not one of the women had even noticed him move until he spoke.

"GYAH!" The woman in question squealed indignantly, startled out of her wits, as she reflexively took a swing at him.

As before, the blond gracefully dodged with no real effort, whatsoever.

When Miranda, Cassandra and Neideen looked around they did a double take when they saw a casually standing Naruto behind them. They quickly looked back, found he wasn't there, and looked back to him again with wide eyes.

Roxanne however... if looks could kill, Naruto would have died a thousand times over from the one she was giving him.

"THAT'S HOW YOU GROPED ME!" She screeched at him with a pointed finger. It all made sense! No wonder the others didn't see him, this… molester was able to move faster than the eye can see!

Naruto gave her an amused grin as he said in a less than genuine tone. "Say whaaat? I never groped you."

If anything, that served to piss off Roxanne even more. Even Cassandra, Neideen and Miranda weren't fooled.

"Bullshit! That was how you did it without them noticing!" Roxanne pointed at the other women.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," he told her, with the same amused grin on his face. "Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

"Actually, I'm more inclined to believe her now," Miranda said, after seeing this it was difficult to not believe her.

"As for me imagining things? No. I most certainly did not imagine anything!" Roxanne poked Naruto in the chest; or she would have if her finger didn't go through him, before he faded away like a mirage.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure you are." Naruto said; Roxanne, Miranda, Neideen and Cassandra all jumped in surprise once more when they heard him to the side. In the case of Miranda he was standing right beside her.

"I'm. Not. Imagining things," The curly haired woman said through grit teeth as she walked over to him with clenched fists. "You. Felt. Me. Up!"

Then, she heard another whisper in her ear. "Wait, did it feel like this?" Immediately, Roxanne squealed as she felt a hand on her crotch, before spinning around and swinging at… nothing.

"What're you flailing at?" Naruto asked, seemingly still standing right next to Miranda.

Not one of the women saw him move from that spot. But they knew he did it.

To be honest they were all impressed by his speed since they didn't feel his youki spike. That included Roxanne, despite her getting groped and embarrassed.

"How exactly are you doing that?" Neideen asked him with genuine curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"Moving so fast; how are you doing that?" she elaborated.

"Well when you put one leg in front of the other…" he was being an ass, and he knew it, but she walked right into that one. Besides, it wasn't like he was lying!

"You know what I mean!" The one eyed woman exclaimed in exasperation.

"I know. But I wasn't lying. I walked. I moved. It's as simple as that."

"It can't be that simple," Cassandra said in denial.

"Believe what you want," Naruto told her. He gave the skeletons one last look before leaving the house. Fun aside, it didn't feel right doing this in a room with bodies.

The women were quick to follow out with him.

Out of everyone in the group Miranda got close to him; so close they were nearly touching each other.

"Are other people capable of doing what you're able to do?" She asked as they all finally got out of the house, Naruto's display back there had really captured her curiosity.

Naruto nodded. He liked this one, so he didn't mind opening up to her.

"Oh yeah. A lot of people are capable of doing that. Would you believe, what I did back there was a basic ability?"

"B-Basic?"

"Oh yeah. I simply overpowered it."

Neideen blinked. That actually sounded rather feasible… similar to what she did with her youki perception, in fact.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Miranda questioned him; Cassandra had to mentally congratulate her best friend, she was getting them valuable information on this young man.

"Yeah.I got a couple of things." That was an understatement. "I can show a few of 'em to you. As a demonstration, of course."

Almost immediately, Roxanne was on edge. She had no idea what this brat was capable of, but one thing was obvious: he had a thing for molesting her. She tensed when the boy put his hands into a cross-shaped gesture of some kind. Then, as she felt his youki spike again, the woman flinched at the poof of smoke and when it cleared…

The women were surrounded by several-dozen copies of Naruto—all of whom gave Roxanne an impish grin.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

They all chuckled in amused unison, but thankfully kept their hands off her.

"Anyway, these are called Shadow Clones." The original explained. He looked at Roxanne, "Punch one of them." he told her.

Said blonde looked at him with suspicion and after a brief hesitation, Roxanne clocked one of the Shadow Clones on the back of the head. That clone immediately dispersed from the strike making Roxanne flinch in surprise.

Naruto flinched and rubbed the back of his head, in the very same place the woman clocked his clone. "As you can see one good hit can dispel them. But everything they learn and experience I remember as if they're my own."

Neideen furrowed her brow. "So if they were to learn a new skill?"

Naruto answered her with a grin. "I would learn it as soon as they dispel. Originally, the Shadow Clone technique was made for infiltration and information gathering. But I used it for my own purposes: mainly training in hand to hand, and to help me in combat since they have all of my abilities."

"I have to admit, that's impressive. I'm jealous to be honest." Miranda admitted. Being able to make copies of herself to hone her skills and get information would be a blessing!

"It is helpful. But there are some drawbacks. A single Shadow Clone can take up half of my power. So imagine how much power I have to use to make ten? Or Twenty?"

"...How many are you capable of making?" Cassandra asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. The highest I ever got to was around…two-thousand? Maybe more? Though, I was barely into my teenage years back then. I can probably make more, now that I'm older."

That both awed and scared them. Suddenly, they were happy Cassandra suggested they put their claymores away. If he thought they were hostile, they would've been killed the moment he saw them again.

To their relief, the shadow clones dispelled, leaving them with just one young man.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Er… anything else?"

"Well there's this…" Naruto held his hand out and before their very eyes a revolving sphere of energy formed in his palm. "It's a technique my father created, called the Rasengan. It was incomplete, but does pack a punch in its base state."

Cassandra, Neideen, Miranda and Roxanne all felt his youki spike once more, but they all ignored it as they saw the sphere form in his palm. The four women all leaned in to get a better look, completely fascinated by it. So pretty...

Then Cassandra realized what he said. "Was incomplete?"

"Yep." Naruto allowed the spiraling sphere to disperse. "Long story short, the completed version has enough power to reshape entire landscapes."

Neideen's eye visibly twitched. She didn't know what was more disturbing: the claim or the fact that she detected no deception behind it.

"But I won't be showing that." Naruto told them all. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "It's too destructive… and I don't want any more attention brought to my ancestral home than necessary."

"I'm guessing your clones helped out with all of that?" Cassandra probed.

"Pretty much." Then he came to a stop and started looking around. He felt Cassandra bump into him since he stopped walking without warning, but the blond ignored that as he took in his surroundings. "Huh… I wonder where we ended up…?"

"You don't know?" Miranda asked him.

"I've been on this island for three weeks. Didn't get much chance to explore every nook and cranny of this place." he answered.

"I just realized something!" Miranda's sudden shout made Naruto and the others look at her in curiosity. "We don't even know your name!"

"Huh… whaddaya know. And I don't know yours." There was an awkward pause. Then, the blond introduced himself. "My name is Naruto."

"I'm Miranda."

The one-eyed woman decided to follow suit. "I'm Neideen."

Then, their leader did the same, feeling that it was only polite to do so. "Cassandra," she said with a nod. Then, when the last one huffed defiantly, the short-haired Number One gestured towards her with a sigh. "And this is Roxanne."

"Nice to meet you—figuratively."

"Same," Miranda giggled. "I have a question you could maybe answer for me?"

Naruto looked at her. "Oh? What question would that be?"

"Are you human? Because neither of us saw nor heard of abilities like yours."

He nodded confirmedly. "Yes. I am human—a unique one, but, human nonetheless."

"Unique? In what way?" Neideen asked.

"I have a power that was put inside of me. It was dangerous to use as well. Years ago I went over my limit. Nearly killed someone dear to me because of it."

All four women just... stared. That sounded far too familiar for their comfort.

"You went… over your limit?" Miranda meekly said as she along with the other women slowly took a step back.

Naruto completely unaware of the fear he was putting into their very souls nodded confirmedly. "Yeah. It hurt like hell too. My skin was burnt off when I finally came out of it." He shuddered in discomfort. "Yeah, that's an experience I'm not too eager to go through again…" then he started rambling to himself aloud. "Huh… I wonder what would happen if I were to go into that form now that it's no longer a problem, though. Sure it would be painful with my skin burning off, but I haven't tried going in that form since I was fifteen. It could be different now though. Killer B can do it after all, and he's in full control of himself when he does, thanks to the amount of training he underwent... "

All four women, who were beginning to get a bit fearful of the young man, now showed their confusion.

He took a single step forward and snapped his head down when he heard the sound of a seal appearing. He saw it directly under his shoe, and paled.

It was a seal that had similar kanji to an explosive tag!

"Oh, crap!" He shouted in alarm.

Before either of the women knew what happened, there was a loud, massive explosion. They screamed out in shock as the force of the explosion's shockwave, threw them down on their backs. They quickly leaned up and stared ahead with wide eyes; a cloud of smoke from the explosion blocked their view of the blond.

They felt a spike of youki from within the cloud of smoke - one much, _much_ bigger from the previous ones they felt.

"FUCKING HELL!" They heard him scream out in agony.

Naruto emerged from the smoke cloud, hopping on one foot with the other mangled almost beyond recognition. His trousers were ruined; the explosion having torn and shredded off the material and his jacket and mesh shirt had been torn and scorched.

The women saw the mangled appendage was pouring out red blood from the wounds. Now _that_ told them Naruto is anything but an Awakened Being. But, what was he, then? No regular human should have been able to survive the blast. If he truly was human, then "unique" proved quite the fitting description…

Another thing the silver eyed women saw was Naruto having a dark, red cloak with three tails and a pair of large fox ears bubbling and hissing around his body as he hopped away from the base of the explosion. Along with having his whiskers more pronounced, his nails having grown into claws, his fangs lengthened and his eyes going from blue to crimson red with the pupils slanting, like a fox. The blond fell on his ass with a pained grunt when he was far enough away from it and the girls. He made sure to keep his mangled foot off the ground though.

Then, the appendage started to heal, almost as quickly as it had been injured with a low hiss.

"Tch!" Naruto sat up, putting his now healed leg down as his chakra cloak dispersed and his appearance returning back to normal. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the spot he was just at. "...What asshole puts an explosive seal in the middle of a fucking path!?" He ranted with, well-deserved righteous fury.

He took several deep, growling breaths and put his fingers in a cross sign. Several puffs of smoke filled the area, as several-dozen copies of the blond came into existence. They went on to made the same cross sign, and several more puffs of smoke filled the area and several more copies of the copies came into existence.

"Go around, and set off any seals that are on this island." he calmly told them.

The clones saluted and chakra leaped into the air and away to different parts of the island. Cassandra, Miranda, Neideen and Roxanne stared in silent awe, as they all heard several explosions sounding off in the distance, moments later.

Miranda, ever the kind one, quickly got up and went to him. "Naruto, are you okay?!"

Naruto let out a pained groan. "I don't know what's worse - getting an electric covered fist run through my chest, or nearly getting my leg blown off…"

The concerned blonde furrowed her brow, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What was that power you used?" Naruto knew Miranda was referring to his cloak.

"That would be what was put into me. It's what makes me unique. It can heal pretty much anything, short of dismemberment from what I've seen." he answered her while Cassandra, Neideen and Roxanne all went over to them. The third was rubbing her thighs together, not that anyone noticed this, being too busy looking at the blond.

Miranda took in a sharp breath. "It can heal anything? You really mean that?" she asked, her tone almost pleading.

Naruto looked at her oddly. "Uh… Yeah, as far as I know. Even saved a guy who was basically disintegrating, once. Why?"

Miranda gestured to herself, and the other women who are now sitting around him. "We have this scar that so far, has been un-healable. The only way we can keep it closed is to have it crudely sewn shut."

Naruto looked at her with a creased brow. "Really?"

When Miranda nodded affirmatively, he then looked at Cassandra, who also nodded with affirmation - Neideen and Roxanne following suit. Naruto looked back at Miranda and asked. "Whereabouts is this… 'un-healable' scar of yours?"

Miranda blushed, averting her gaze, but then steeled herself and started taking off her armor, starting with her vambraces. Soon after, she pulled out her sword, placed it aside and removed her back plate and spaulders. Finally, she took a deep breath, crossed her arms and pulled off her top.

Naruto blushed as well, just about to stop her at the last second, when he saw the nasty-looking scar peeking out on her abdomen. He furrowed his brow, looking rather concerned. Out of courtesy, the blond tried not to look at her… admittedly nice chest, as he examined the hackjob before him.

The scar in question ran from Miranda's neck on down to her trousers… which Miranda proceeded to pull down, as well.

Now beet red and finding another area to try _not_ to stare at, Naruto took note that the scar reached all the way down to her groin. "R-right," Naruto muttered nervously. "I can see what you mean when you said 'un-healable'. It doesn't look natural." Clearing his throat and taking a calming breath of his own, the blond then gave her a determined look. "Let's see what I can do, then."

For the life of her, Miranda couldn't help but notice her heart flutter upon seeing his expression. Now beet red, the young Number 35 nodded shyly.

Naruto brought up his right hand and he was suddenly enveloped by a crimson, bubbling cloak. This had no tails or fox ears like the previous one. This was his basic jinchuuriki cloak.

"Alright. You should feel a slight tingle, okay?" Seeing Miranda nod, again, he proceeded.

The seventeen-year-old pressed his fore and middle fingers at the base of her beck, and tried to ignore the deep guttural moan from Miranda when he slowly moved his digits down. Her scar and even the stitches vanished from the chakra washing over it. The stigma burned away completely, vanishing without a trace.

The tingle wasn't slight, at all! It wasn't unpleasant though. In fact, it felt quite good… and warm. The poor blond had a bit of trouble hiding the awkward boner he got from this admittedly cute girl clearly enjoying the feel of this thing going away.

Once he got down to her groin, Naruto had to physically rip his hand away upon the last traces of this scar vanishing from sight. He sighed, blushing heavily. Damn, that was awkward, and the pleasured squeal she let out upon him healing that last portion didn't help in the _slightest!_

The five eyes upon Naruto and Miranda couldn't believe what they were seeing, when the stigma disappeared before them. And what's more, Miranda still had her youki as she didn't lose her silver eyes or pale blonde hair when her stigma had been healed! How was that possible?

Seeing her friend healed of the stigma that plagued them ever since they've became hybrids, Cassandra immediately grabbed Naruto by the wrist and forced him to look at her. "I'm next!" Her tone was practically _challenged_ him to deny her this.

Well he wasn't one to deny a beautiful woman of her desires.

"Alright." the blond got up, and cleared his throat. "Erm, get to stripping then? I need to actually see what I'm doing to heal it properly."

Nodding Cassandra started taking off her armor, beginning with her sword, following her back plate and spaulders. Then her vambraces. Once they were gone she crossed her arms and pulled off her top, allowing her decently sized tits—a D Cup, no less—to bounce free, and then lowered her bottoms _just_ enough to reveal the rest of the scar. No need to let this man see too much.

Doing his best to keep his gaze away from her surprisingly perky mounds, Naruto brought his chakra enveloped digits to her neck and slowly brought them down. Like it did with Miranda, his chakra burned away the stitches and healed the stigma, leaving naught but unblemished skin in its wake.

Cassandra's bottom lip trembled. Despite her training, despite her experience, it took everything she had to refrain from moaning in pleasure. It felt so good! Then, a shiver went up her spine and her knees nearly buckled when he reached her crotch. Again, Naruto ripped his hand away, not wanting to linger there for too long. When he did, Cassandra fell onto him, bracing herself upon his shoulders and visibly out of breath.

Naruto reflexively put his hand upon her waist when she toppled. Then, the two locked eyes. It was just a brief instant, but to them, it felt like an awkward eternity. Then, they hastily separated, averting their gazes.

Taking a deep breath Naruto turned to the remaining two and did a double take when he saw they were naked already. Neideen was smirking at him, while Roxanne was giving him a dirty scowl while having her arms crossed under her breasts.

Both of which were also pretty large, though Roxanne's was bigger—a second pair of D cups, as opposed to Neideen's upper C's. He was quick to avert his gaze however, but it was too little, too late. The one-eyed woman smirked at him, more amused than anything else, while her comrade merely scoffed and gave him another glare.

"I'll go first." Neideen offered, Roxanne shrugged and half-heartedly gestured for her to go ahead.

The one eyed blonde approached Naruto until she was standing in front of him. She wasn't nearly as shy as the previous two, however. In fact, she seemed rather comfortable… as if she enjoyed his presence. Not to mention she was practically showing off her goods.

Naruto blushed, shuffling about just a bit nervously. This was far from expected, but not quite unwelcome. Deciding to get straight to business, Naruto started to run a pair of youki-coated fingers down her scar… and was promptly distracted by her reaction.

Neideen was not disappointed by the sensation she felt. She let out a lewd moan in appreciation, as a shiver ran up her spine at the warm, pleasing tingle Naruto's technique left in its wake.

While certainly caught off-guard by this, the blond pressed on. It wasn't easy… not with the loud, pleased hum she made… or the hungry look she gave him… or the giggle she let out when he reached her stomach. When she flinched at the contact, Naruto told her, "I need you to hold still."

"S-sorry," she whispered, half-sheepishly, half-seductively. "I'm ticklish down there."

Duly noted…

Neideen did her best to comply, though. It wasn't too hard on her part, but still required some effort. Her moans only intensified as Naruto went further down, inching ever closer to her _already_ dripping folds.

The blond healing her was beet red—thoroughly hot and bothered, in fact. Was this chick _trying_ to make him drop his pants and just fuck her right there?! Damn, this was getting awkward… and now, she was spreading her legs…

Naruto cleared his throat. Well, if a hot-ass like her was giving him an invitation, then who was he to decline? Once he was done healing her stigma, the blond then looked at Neideen and received a seductive grin in response. Feeling that confirmed it once and for all, he then inched closer to her and gently caressed her folds.

Needless to say, this course of action did not go unnoticed by the other women… nor did Neideen's reaction.

Said woman wailed in pleasure, her knees nearly buckling right there. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright, even as she moaned and gasped like a little whore. Neideen rocked her thighs in time with his fingers as she tried to get more of this addicting feeling.

It was like using youki, yet it wasn't. She wanted more of it… a lot more.

Cassandra and Miranda, both of whom are still naked, were staring at the scene unfolding before them with wide eyes, utterly shocked. They were rubbing their thighs together though, as they found the sight of Neideen being groped arousing.

As for Roxanne… well, if looks could kill, there would be naught but a red stain in the middle of the path where Naruto and Neideen once stood.

Speaking of those two, the whisker-marked blond pulled his one-eyed partner closer, rubbing her back, as he poked a finger into her. Neideen threw her head back and wailed even louder, prompting Naruto to carry on, so he did. Poking yet another finger into her, the blond captured a rock-hard nipple in his mouth and suckled as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

The effect was immediate.

Neideen's knees buckled as she literally squealed, her juices coating Naruto's hand, as she nearly fainted from the mind-numbing wave of pleasure that crashed into her like a ton of bricks.

Not wanting her to hurt herself, Naruto effortlessly caught the one-eyed, panting heap of a warrior and placed her gently upon the ground before him. Then, just as she was about to pull Naruto down on top of her, poor Neideen found herself clam jammed by an utterly livid Roxanne dragging the boy away by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oooow!" He yelled out more in irritation than actual pain, as a thoroughly pissed off woman led him away from the others.

"Oh, suck it up, you pervert!"

Now that they were a short ways away from the other three, Roxanne gave Naruto a scathing glare, and pointed to her own stigma.

"My turn," she told him commandingly.

He blinked and squinted his eyes as he looked at her closely. "...Are you jealous?"

"N-No! Of course not," she quickly denied, with a bead of sweat running down the side of her brow. Then she narrowed her eyes at him in an accusing manner. "W-Why would I be jealous that you were feeling that bitch up, when you could have been doing it to me instead!?"

Naruto could barely keep himself from smirking at her tone. Oh yeah, she was totally jealous!

"Alright; I'll just get rid of that scar for you now, okay?"

"Fine!" With a slight scowl pulling at the corner of her lips, Roxanne raised her arms above her head, and pushed her chest out. Naruto realized the woman was basically presenting herself to him.

Well he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Naruto pressed his chakra encased hand for the fourth and final time on the fourth woman. The second his hand touched her neck Roxanne's attitude had changed—almost as if a switch had been flipped.

She whimpered pitifully at the sensation, her knees shaking. What the hell? Why did it feel so good?! Roxanne shuddered. Almost immediately, she was out of breath.

Naruto took notice and bit back a sadistic smirk as he took his sweet time.

Alas, the curly-haired blonde was too occupied with the sensations washing over her to take notice. Slowly, agonizingly so, the boy slid down her neck and collarbone. When he passed the valley of her breasts, she whimpered once more. Her whole body was shaking, now, and he wasn't even halfway done!

Deciding to tease her a bit, Naruto leaned towards her ear and whispered. "Hmm? You like that, do you?"

Roxanne glared at him, but the reddened cheeks and ears lessened the impact she intended it to have. "N-No! Of course not!" She was barely able to keep herself from mewling when his fingers trailed down her body more and more while he leaned in against her.

Naruto chuckled and licked her earlobe, ripping a moan from the still-defiant woman. "I can tell you're lying." Then, he leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth and suckled on it, pinching the other with his free hand.

She finally mewled as he sucked the nub of her breast and occasionally flicked his tongue against it. Her stigma and stitches disappeared more and more as Naruto moved his fingers further down. Still, his pace was horrifically slow. He was going to make her suffer for cock blocking him the way she did… just a bit. Then, he was going to pound the ever-loving fuck out of her! And once he's done with her, he'd return and give poor Neideen every _shred_ of attention she could ever desire!

He finally reached the end of her stigma, much to the relief of Roxanne, but instead of pulling his fingers away Naruto made his chakra cloak disperse and started rubbing her mons pubis in a circular motion. At the same time he pulled away from her breast while pulling her nipple with him.

Like Neideen before her, Roxanne came almost immediately. Her knees buckled and she wailed like a common whore upon reaching her peak.

The sound of her orgasmic squeal startled the other warriors who decided to come looking for her out of concern for their comrade.

Naruto caught her on the way down, before licking the woman's essence from his hand much like a cat. Then, he looked at the panting heap lying before him and grinned sadistically. Deciding to get straight to it, the boy undid his trousers and released his painfully-hard boner to the world. It throbbed happily, measuring at least a foot in length, despite his age. Dropping his pants and boxers revealed that his balls were swollen with unspent seed, begging to be released, after having his hands on four gorgeous hotties and getting cock blocked, before he could mount the third one.

Now, Roxanne was going to… help him out, whether she liked it or not.

Still recovering from her orgasmic high, the curly-haired warrior barely registered Naruto looming over her. She put up no resistance when he spread her legs. Nor did she resist when she felt something large rubbing up against her vulva. But, when she felt the bulbous tip parting her folds, her eyes went wide in horrified realization.

Naruto reveled in the groan of shameful pleasure he ripped from this bitch's throat, as he sank into her dripping cunt. Damn, it was so tight! He then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, pushing into her folds while he was at it.

He groaned when he managed to get every. Last. Inch of his cock into her sopping wet cootch, and basked in the feeling of having the entirety of his dick so tightly squeezed. Damn, it felt good!

Roxanne whimpered, stretched well beyond capacity by the massive, throbbing tool within her just-now deflowered cunt. Thankfully, he didn't start moving just yet. The poor woman didn't know if she'd be able to _survive_ , had he not paused the way he did.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, Naruto leaned down and forcefully kissed her right on the lips. He fondled her nice tits and finally started to move. It was slow, at first. Naruto had to get accustomed to the feel, shuddering at the sensation of this bitch's inner walls sliding up his shaft, before _slamming_ as deep as he could go. But, he slowly started to pick up the pace.

The blonde beneath him squealed at the sensation, gripping the grass beneath her, with every thrust. Roxanne instinctively coiled her ankles around his waist to keep him from pulling out. Her primal instincts were telling her to mate with him; to give him everything she had. Whether she wanted to or not the curly haired woman was giving herself to Naruto, just so her body can _feel_ his mighty cock pummel her again, and again _and again_.

Naruto withdrew from the savage liplock he'd been giving her, before placing a hand on the woman's cheek, looking into her withering, silver eyes and chuckling. "You're enjoying this just as much as I am, aren't you?"

Roxanne said nothing… she _couldn't_ say anything, as Naruto pounded her to oblivion. Chuckling, Naruto slid one arm under her back and pulled the woman up while he sat on his ass. The blond laid down on his back, pulling Roxanne down with him, and bent his knees to give himself better elevation as he pounded her hard and deep.

The woman let out a low, guttural moan when she felt the foot long cock thrusting in and out of her vagina like a piston. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do _anything!_ The pleasure overrode her senses making her entire body feel like jelly; it felt _that_ good to her.

Roxanne to her shock, dismay, and utter betrayal, her own body started acting outside of her control! Her hips were moving by themselves. "Hmmm…. Hmmm… Hmmmm… m-more, I-I-I want more!" Not even her mouth was under control!

Naruto smirked, and he grabbed the curly haired woman by her ass, and pulled the bitch down while he thrust up.

Roxanne threw her head back and screamed when she came particularly hard around Naruto's shaft. Said blond kept pummeling her cootch as he felt his balls tighten. He was so close! The sound of flesh pounding flesh echoed for miles alongside her pleasured wails.

This was the scene Cassandra, Miranda and Neideen came across in their search. Miranda covered her mouth to hide her gasp of shock, Cassandra became wide eyed as she stared at the slab of meat thrusting in and out of the squealing woman's snatch, and Neideen she simply stared at the mating two with her mouth agape.

Then, without warning, Naruto slammed into Roxanne one last time with a strangled shout as he pumped her belly full of his hot, copious seed, desperately trying to plant his genes deep within her. The thought of knocking this bitch up with his unwanted bastard sent shivers up his spine, as the flow of his potent jizz only intensified.

The curly-haired blonde's eyes widened at the sensation of this man's wet heat flooding her loins. His orgasm stoked the flames of her own, as the world itself started to spin. Then, her eyes rolled back as her pleasured scream got caught in her throat. She had no idea what hit her.

Naruto grunted, his freshly unconscious partner collapsing upon him with an unceremonious thud.

As for his audience, they had no idea what to think. Cassandra just… stared. How the fuck did Roxanne go from practically wanting to murder this boy in cold blood for groping her to hopping onto his… massive… manly… impressive… She shook her head, blushing madly.

Miranda fidgeted shyly, thoroughly embarrassed by the scene she'd just walked in on, but shamelessly wanting some for herself.

As for Neideen… never in her life had the one-eyed woman thought she'd legitimately want to butcher one of her own colleagues, but, now… Now, she found herself so damn jealous of Roxanne that her mind was… not in the right place. Only Cassandra's presence had kept her from marching on over and choking a bitch.

Back to Naruto, he took a moment to recover, but when he did, the boy rolled over, gently placing Roxanne aside as he made to get up. Then he found himself knocked back down, flat on his ass, when Neideen practically just _appeared_ right next to him and shoved the boy into the ground. The look she gave him made it clear that _neither_ of them were going anywhere until he fucked her, too.

"N-Neideen!" Cassandra shouted, feebly trying and failing to assert her authority. "You get off—"

The one-eyed woman glared at her defiantly. "Join in or back off! I'm getting some, and nothing's going to stop me! Not even you!"

Just as their leader was about to fire back, she looked in utter shock as her best friend approached, stripping back down. "M-Miranda?! What are you doing?"

Apparently, taking it upon herself to bathe the one-eyed beast in her attention… The young Number 35 gave Cassandra no response, but that was precisely what she apparently aimed to do, as she went down on all fours and crawled over to Neideen's side. Miranda gave the blond an easy going smile, before taking off his upper clothing, stripping him down until he was as naked as her.

"Miranda! That's enough!" Cassandra shouted yet again. Alas, her yell of authority went unheard, and much to the elf-eared woman's dismay, Neideen started to strip down once again.

Naruto was lowered to his back by Miranda, who grinned at him enticingly and seductively. Neideen, once she was finished disrobing herself, grabbed Naruto by the base of his dick with one hand and held the middle with the other. The blond then moaned happily as he felt her lick the tip of his still-hard cock.

Feeling encouraged, the one-eyed woman started flicking her tongue about the urethra and upper shaft, making note of which parts seemed more sensitive. Miranda, not wanting to be left out, leaned over and started helping Neideen pleasure their new friend.

Naruto groaned when he felt their tongues lapping at two specific parts of his body—Neideen on his prick, and Miranda on his nipple where she was flicking her tongue around his nub and licking his areola.

Seeing as they weren't going to listen to her—much to Cassandra's frustration—and that they were far too in with their activities, the elf-eared woman reluctantly decided to join in. Blushing hard with an unsatisfied sigh, Cassandra stripped herself down until she was as naked as the day she was born.

Then she went and took her place on the other side of Neideen. The Organization's Number One hadn't the foggiest clue as to why, but something about this whole situation… something about what her comrades were doing to this boy… it just drove her up the damn wall! For too long, she had been left unsatisfied, and seeing Roxanne riding him the way she did lit a fire deep within Cassandra, though she'd die before _ever_ admitting it…

Then Neideen opened her mouth, taking a massive gulp of fresh air into her lungs before _swallowing_ several inches of Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a loud guttural moan as he felt the one-eyed whore bobbing her head in his lap, sucking and slurping on his cock as if her life depended on it.

Miranda changed places, going from his nipple and areola to his mouth where she passionately kissed him. Much like a lover would. She turned beet red and mewled happily as Naruto returned her kiss with twice the passion.

As for Cassandra, she shyly went down on the massive tool and gave Naruto's balls an experimental lick. She closed her eyes, moaning into his sack as the elf-eared woman felt him caress her head lovingly. His hand threaded into her wavy blonde locks and lightly scratched her scalp. This sent a pleasant feeling through her head and down her spine.

How the hell did that feel so good?! She whimpered longingly.

Hearing such a sexy whine from that prude made something in Naruto snap. Oh, he was going to enjoy this!

His hands quickly went into that familiar cross seal, before he announced the summoning of a couple… friends.

Before Neideen and Cassandra could register the poofs of smoke, they both immediately felt something caressing their lower lips… something big, hard and warm.

Miranda looked back upon hearing her comrades let out a strangled, heated moan to see two more Narutos sliding into them from behind. She turned beet red at the sight, but then let out a startled yelp as the original lifted her up and flipped her over.

"I'm going to enjoy making love to you, in particular," he whispered directly into her ear. "You're so sexy and adorable, I can barely control myself!"

Poor Miranda was in utter shock. Never before had someone said such things to her! Then, she suddenly gave him a heated look, before pulling her man down into the most passionate kiss she could muster, grinding her crotch against his, begging him to take her.

So that's what he did. Naruto held the woman by her thigh with one hand and his cock the other, and guided his foot-long cock to her lower lips. Then, without warning, he shoved the entirety of his cock inside of her velvet walls. Pausing only to wrap his arms around the girl for leverage, he pulled her towards him while slamming the rest of the way into her tight, wanting cunt.

Miranda threw her head back, squealing out her pleasure to the world, as Naruto started railing her like a stallion.

Meanwhile, Cassandra's arms buckled beneath her as the clone slowly bottomed out. Even when he was only halfway in, she had gone completely numb—unable to do anything but let this man take her innocence. Then, she shuddered longingly as he started to move.

Neideen was the best off, but not by much. She howled in pleasure like a common whore as her own companion plowed her from behind. For all intents and purposes, she was his bitch. There was no other way to put it. Her tongue lolled out and her walls tightened around the tool pummeling her folds, her whole body shuddering happily at the thought.

"I'm going to _break_ you!" Neideen's Naruto clone growled promisingly into her ear. Neideen couldn't reply to this promise because she was getting slammed into the ground repeatedly by the ever increasing speed of the clone's thrusting. .

"I'm going to _dominate_ you!" Cassandra's Naruto clone growled possessively into her ear too. Cassandra moaned and groaned as the clone grabbed her waist and breast, pulling her to him while molesting the elf-eared woman at the same time.

As for the original… "I'm going to _own_ your ass, Miranda! You, Roxanne, Cassandra and Neideen are going to be _mine!_ Along with any others that find their way to this island!" Miranda didn't have a response to this. She knew she should have felt disgust, anger, righteous fury. But she couldn't. It was almost as if she had found her true purpose; her true calling in life…

To be this man's complete and utter bitch… his cumdump… his... his _breeding stock!_

Her silver eyes rolled back into her skull, her legs wrapped around him, and she threw her head back as a wail of unfathomable pleasure was ripped from her very soul. Nothing could have prepared her for the shockwave that wracked her being. How was it possible to feel this good?!

Neideen and Cassandra were in a similar state as the Number 35. Both wailed in pleasure as they found release, almost simultaneously. Their inner walls squeezed Naruto's clones, begging to be painted with his seed.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you swell up with my child," Naruto whispered into Miranda's ear, making her shudder happily. He could feel his balls tightening. Again, he was so close! "Here it comes!" Then, he slammed into the girl pouring his massive, scorching flood deep within her hungering womb.

Neideen yelped as she also felt something hot and wet filling her up. Her eye shot wide open and her face turned beet red as she realized that her man was spilling his seed within her, that he was breeding her like a _dog._ Something about that… something about losing her virginity in such a way… about being possibly impregnated in such a demeaning fashion sent her over the edge once more.

She went utterly stiff, completely paralyzed by the shock and euphoria coursing through her as the one-eyed woman's folds milked her man—her _mate_ —for every last drop.

Miranda nearly passed out, her whole body writhing in pleasure, as she felt Naruto plant his genes within her. Was she even capable of having his child?

She clung onto him for dear life, hoping beyond hope that she was.

Finally, while she may have been the strongest of the three in combat, poor Cassandra was a featherweight in the department of sex. Slumped over in a pitiful, drooling heap after one final wail, the Organization's famed Number One lay face-down, ass-up, and out cold; the only part of her body still in motion was her starving cootch as it practically sucked the seed out of the tool within.

The clone was all too happy to feed her womb, pumping every last he had drop into his new, unconscious woman.

Then after the clones dispensed their cum inside of their girls, they dispelled, leaving Cassandra and Neideen moaning and whining in disappointment and protest upon feeling the lack of fullness inside of their pussies.

Feeling tired all of a sudden, Naruto slowly pulled out of Miranda and laid down on his back beside her. While she was nearly unconscious from the activity, the Number 35—now likely to be the _former_ Number 35—felt the loss of absolute fullness and the warmth of her man. She whimpered and tiredly sought him out.

Luckily for her, Naruto was just lying beside her, so she snuggled on up to him with a happy sigh.

Just as contently, the blond wrapped an arm around his girl and pulled her closer. He fell asleep moments later, with Miranda following along not long after.

* * *

Upon returning to the land of the living, Naruto felt two mouths moving alternately up and down on his painfully erect cock, and two naked and very female bodies leaning against his. When he opened his eyes, the blond nearly came from the sight alone!

There, lying beside Naruto's legs and worshipping his cock with almost slavish devotion were Roxanne and Neideen. The sound of their mouths and tongues sucking and slurping on his cock was music to his ears.

And lying beside him, wide awake yet resting their heads on his broad chest were Cassandra and Miranda; both of whom had one of his hands on their chest—manipulating said limbs to rub and knead at their funbags.

"Damn, you girls know how to wake a guy up!" The blond groaned. He ripped a pair of happy moans from the girls on his chest, kneading them more vigorously, and moved along with Neideen and Roxanne. "Oh, fuck, yeah; how would you all like to stay on this island with me?"

"Can we suck your cock anytime we want?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes." he answered her.

"Can you fuck us any time we want?" Miranda then asked.

"Sure. I can—oh fuck yeah! I can do that." He groaned when he felt Roxanne and Neideen began to swap spit with the tip of his cock in the middle of their mouths. But he persevered and answered the Number 35 to the best of his ability.

Miranda and Cassandra both exchanged looks. "We'll stay," the two of them said in happy unison.

Neideen smirked, deciding to take it one step farther. "Can I have your baby?" She whispered seductively, giggling as his dick twitched violently in response.

Naruto smirked right back at her. "You keep fucking me Neideen and you'll get as many babies as you want eventually," the blond promised the eye-patch wearing woman.

Roxanne pulled away from the massive shaft and licked her lips wantingly. "What if I were to say, I wanted _you_?" She asked, almost purring, as her hands cradled his testicles and cock.

"Then I would say you can have me." Naruto answered the curly-haired woman with an amused chuckle. "I can make as many shadow clones as I want. And you wouldn't be able to tell who's the real one."

"But what if I _want_ the real one?" Roxanne had a creepy, grin on her face. As expected, it startled everyone out—except Naruto.

With a flat look, Naruto took his hands off the breast of Miranda and Cassandra, and formed the familiar cross with his fingers. Roxanne immediately wiped the grin off her face the second she saw him form that _dreaded gesture!_

Two puffs of smoke and two Naruto's appeared. Roxanne was carried off in a fireman's carry by one of the clones before she could react; the other followed them. Cassandra, Miranda and Neideen all sat up and watched owlishly as the clone took the woman into one of the more… intact buildings.

Not a moment later, they heard the woman howl out in pleasure. The Organization's numbers One and 35 looked on in shock and arousal, drooling from both pairs of lips. As for their remaining comrade, she wasn't about to sit idle when her man's massive meatstick was unoccupied and needing attention.

Neideen smirked and adjusted herself, aligning Naruto's bitch-breaker with her dripping cootch and sinking down with a guttural moan.

Said blond moaned happily. "Eager, aren't we?"

The one-eyed woman grinned, ignoring Cassandra and Miranda's jealous glares. "Well, you did give me instructions, didn't you?" She slowly rolled her hips, savoring the sensations that came from their union. "Now, hurry up and put a baby in me, you stud!"

Naruto grabbed the woman by the hips and started thrusting up and down in her like a piston. An action that left the woman atop him wailing like a whore, once more. If she wanted a baby, who was he to deny her wishes?

He'd do the same for Cassandra and Miranda—if they want to have his children too that is.

After that he was gonna have to get back to finding a way home… with his girls beside him of course.

But first, he was gonna take his time with them…

* * *

 **And that is that… though Spy and I may do a sequel, some day. Who knows? This was a bit of a guilty pleasure for me, lol. I usually prefer to use more sophisticated language when I'm writing lemons than words like dick or cootch, but cutting loose and just going wild was kinda fun.**

 **If you've read Twisted Bonds: the Ultimate Sin, lemme know if you prefer the more unhinged kinda shit you see here or the language used in that fic, eh?**

 **Until then, I'm out. Hope y'all have a good one! :)  
**


End file.
